TG63
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Type | } |- ! Place of Origin | } |- ! colspan="2" | Service History |- ! In Service | } |- ! Used By | } |- ! Wars | } |- ! colspan="2" | Production History |- ! Designed | } |- ! Manufacturers | } |- ! Produced | } |- ! No. Built | } |- ! colspan="2" | Specifications |- ! Weight | } |- ! Length | } |- ! Barrel Length | } |- ! Cartridge | } |- ! Action | } |- ! Feed System | } |- ! Sights | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Tank Gewehr Model 1963 is a 13.2mm anti-materiel rifle built by Kaiserliche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken for use by the Kaiserreichswehr. Design Details The TG63 is an updated version of the World War One vintage Mauser T-Gewehr 1918, the world's first anti-tank rifle. Like the original, it is an enlarged Mauser 98 action, firing a 13.2mm TUF (Tank Und Flieger) cartridge. It is a single shot design. The bolt is vastly enlarged, with four locking lugs and massive shield at the rear. The receiver is a huge piece of forged steel. The rifle differs from it's progenitor in that it is fitted with a large muzzle brake, as well as a modern, lightweight, recoil dampening stock. The rifle also has a lightweight bipod permanently attached to the stock, and is fitted with an 6-24x Alpensicht scope. Accessories The TG63 is fitted with an Alpensicht 6-24x variable zoom telescopic sight. This scope utilizes a "German #1" reticule and also can be illuminated. The rifle is also issued with an enlarged version of the "cigarette case" cleaning kit for the 13.2mm TUF bore. The rifle is also issued with a specialized case, with compartments for the stock, barreled action, bolt, and scope. This case is seldom used in combat situations. Due to this, a padded case for the scope was introduced in 1983 to prevent damage during transport. Service History The TG63 has seen use with Kaiserliche Heer, Kaiserliche Marine and the Kaiserliche Landespolizei. The rifle is primarily used by the Imperial Army, and it has been used to great effect in the Durkadurkastan Campaign against infantry in hard cover as well as light vehicles. The SG63 is also capable of neutralizing infantry at extreme range. The Navy uses the SG63 in small numbers for neutralizing individuals on other ships. This is generally in the context of anti-piracy operations. The Imperial National Police use them in small numbers for neutralizing vehicles or for eliminating high priority targets (ie hostage takers) at long range and through cover, generally in counter-terrorism operations. The TG63 has proven itself extremely reliable in these cases. The main issue cited with the lack of a magazine, but KWM and the OHL have come to the conclusion that adding one would make the rifle, already ungainly, heavy to the point of being unmanageable. Users * Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich - Standard issue anti-materiel rifle. * Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl - Receiving as war aid. * Durkadurkastan - Captured examples. Non State Actors * Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan - Captured Examples. Category:Weapons Category:Kaiserreichswehr Category:KWM Category:Sniper Rifles